


Tom and Mrs Blush ( Victorian au fic)

by Dandelion_queen



Series: Avenues and Alleyways. [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Big Cock, British Slang, England (Country), F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Room, Size Kink, Victorian Attitudes, historical smut, lodger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Tom fresh out of the army is back in his old neighbourhood. He becomes acquainted with the attractive Janey Blush thanks to his Mother renting him a room at her lodgings.<br/>He's the Tom from my Victorian fic 'The Debt collector and Mrs Harrington.'<br/>This is set a few years before he's found his feet as the debt collector and he's very much a little sod in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom and Mrs Blush ( Victorian au fic)

I turned the corner and walked down past the place I'd lived with my Mam. Nowt good to be got in stirrin' up owd memories I reckon.  
She'd moved from our old place but nowt's changed round our way.  
A group of little uns are playing down near steps and happen it don't feel long ago I was like that but now I'm a man of twenty-four and I feel much bloody older than that half the time.

I'm fresh back after doing my bit, bare thankful they got eight years out o' me because some are stuck for life. Tell you what though it was a good bit of luck half of those in charge had fallen during battle 'cause then it made me slipping off with t'others right easy. They thought I'd given them ten years and I might've been two..or maybe three short but I weren't correctin' them. After what I'd seen I weren't hangin' about.

I'd recognise that laugh of hers anywhere. Mam doesn't see me yet. I'm struck by how much older she looks now. All this scrubbin' and washin' was taking its toll on her. She's bent over the dolly tub hummin' to herself.  
"How much for me shirt doin' missus?" I say.  
She looks up with that nowty look and then sees it's me.  
"Son?" she fair leapt at me.  
Her's still as strong as an ox with how she grabs me and she cries then I find I had to hide me own tears.  
"Peg! Roper! He's back, me lad's back!" she shouts and they come over to see.  
I'm patted and pinched within an inch o' my life off these women who've been there since I was a babe.  
I'm home.

 

Come the night Mam insists on me coming out for a few drinks with her. Five jars in and half of ancoats has spoke to us and I'm growin' weary. I feel like I've outgrown some of my old mates, they're still light fingers and worse but they ain't seen the things I have. Their world is this small part of the city but no doubt I'd be same if hadn't joined up. Bone tired I make my way back with Mam to her lodgings.  
She tries to get me to sleep in her bed but I wouldn't make my old girl sleep on't floor for nowt and I tells her as much. I've slept in worse places then on a floor and anyway it's clean and warm.

Mam left early and told us she'd have a word with Janey Blush who she had the room off.  
About ten there's a knock and I'm up to see who it is.  
"Alright there lad." I've only just opened the door and I hears a soft voice.  
"Morning." I says back.  
She's a fine one is this, I look her up and down. Easily a good few year on me, buxom and with a smile on her face.  
"I'm Janey, your Ma told us you'd be keen to lend an hand about in exchange for a room." She puts her hand on her hip and gives me fair look over.  
"Aye." I says.  
"Her's paid for two weeks for yer. You want to have a gander?" She nods towards what I suppose might be me room. I'm touched my Mam did that but I hope she ain't made herself short with paying up.

 

"To your liking?" Janey asks me. It's a small room, one small pallet bed and a piss pot.  
"It'll do." I say.  
"Right well..I got some stuff for yer to be fixing." Janey shuts the door behind her and leaves me stood in my new lodgings.  
Better crack on I think and I'll say this she got her money's worth out o' me with all the fetchin' and carryin' her had me doing.  
I knew right off I'd have to ask about to see what jobs would be going. I'm no ones lacky. 

 

My Mam had been back with a couple of pies for us but she left not long after. Happen I think hers got lover and I'm not one for prying on what her does. As long as she's happy and in good health is my view on it.  
To be honest I'm bored stiff. Trying to keep mysen busy and avoid some o' my old muckers. One thing I'm certain of is if I fall back in with that lot I'll be stuck. I just want to earn a decent wage and live a quiet life.  
Few drinks, a full belly and a good tup from time to time is all I really want out of life.  
Still I'm not daft enough to think it's that easy.  
I hears a knock on my door and I'm up off my bed.

Janey Blush stands there and I wonder if she's here for what I'm hoping. She's a bonny woman, all dark eyes and hair.  
"Missus Blush?" I say.  
It's late now.  
"Tom." she steps in and closes the door.  
"What can I do for.." I start but she's on me before I finish.  
Her kisses taste sweet, her skin is faintly scented of rose water and I'm dying to get her in all her glory on my bed.  
So I do and I don't mind telling you my cock thought it was Christmas when I finally stripped her of her clothes!  
Women, what you do to us men....

I was bollock naked lickety split. Janey can't seem to look away from my cock and I liked that.  
I'd gone a good few weeks without and all I could think about was getting my end away.  
With my mouth full of her tit and my fingers sinking into her cunny it's a wonder I didn't spend there and then.  
I made my way down between her thighs to tease her with my tongue and keep myself from the inevitable.  
"Oh Tom!" she coos at me while I'm tasting her wetness.  
She wasn't discreet when she came, safe to say I think most of her tenants might have heard her.  
I slipped her my cock while she was still half gone from ecstasy, now I'd give her summat to really cry out for.

Oh and she did!  
Fact is many a lass has told me I'm decently endowed as Janey Blush was finding out.  
"You're more prick than I'm used to takin'." she gasps with her nails scratching my back.  
If that was true then couldn't help notice her was doing a fine job of accommodating my length anyway.  
"Good, take what I give yer." I say and grind my hips.  
She screamed then and I half laughed at her eyes going big. I had to kiss her.  
I grabbed her ample back side while I fucked her, my face was in the crook of her neck listening to her breath coming in bursts.  
"Yers fine, thy's had babbies." I find myself chuckling.  
"You cocky little sod!" she growls at me.  
I pull out and she hisses.  
"If yer don't like it." I say.  
Janey looks annoyed with me.  
"I do like it." she tells me.  
"That's what I thought." I say and I ease myself back into her welcoming heat.  
This time I'm rougher, I give her it hard.  
"Bastard!" she wails.  
"Aye." I agree but it doesn't put me off my stroke.  
I'm close now after I feel her find her pleasure again, she's soaked my sheets with it.  
What is it about a wet woman? I can't get enough of them.

"Where do you want it?" I manage.  
I know I'm but two thrusts away from emptying my bollocks in her but she might not take too kindly to that.  
She grabs her breasts with a lascivious grin and I almost made it but I find myself spilling inside her with a groan.  
"Tom!" she says with a hint of panic.  
Well it's hardly my fault. She comes in my room and makes a play then whinges when she's milked me.  
"Sorry." I offer by way of apology.  
She's already up and pulling her clothes on, huffing and puffing.  
"I'm gunna have to vinegar rinse..bleedin' hell." She stomps out and I wish I could say I felt awful but I had that blissful feeling you get after you've cum.  
I fell asleep.

 

I'm woken by the rustle of some warm body snuggling up to mine, I'm not sure who it is but I feel their hand on my cock and I'm thankful when I hear Janey's soft voice.  
"Back for another go on you." She giggles.  
Well I never refuse a lass.....


End file.
